heart break
by kammy147
Summary: Some people are bound to want their whole life and never get what they want. Some people can get whatever they want and never have to worry about the consequences.


Some people are bound to want their whole life and never get what they want. Some people can get whatever they want and never have to worry about the consequences.

Kyle was now sitting in front of his desk, staring at the sharp letter knife that he always kept for opening his report cards and such. His heart was broken. His best friend Kenny had just got a new girlfriend and Kyle was now cast aside. After all, they were not really going out, they were just friends with benefits - Kyle wanted love and Kenny wanted sex; and each were able to provide for the others' needs. That was exactly what Kenny had told him. It was stupid for Kyle to think there was something more than just sex between him and Kenny. He was simply Kenny's plaything.  
_  
"Dude, did you really think I liked you? You wanted Stan, and I just pretend to be him for you."_

Those hurtful words were still echoing in Kyle's head, he couldn't get them out and they were just there haunting his thoughts, making his heart bleed.

True, he wanted Stan in the first place, he didn't love Kenny. But as he found comfort in Kenny, Kyle bean to fall in love with Kenny. Kyle even tried to forget about Stan and devote all his love to Kenny.

He could even remember how Kenny had told him those sweet words when he was hurt by the fact that he knows Stan would never love him the way he loves him... But it was all a lie! And Kyle was sitting here again, hurt.

The feeling of heart break.

Kyle stared at the letter knife, and then at his own wrist.

_Maybe just a little scratch, it won't hurt... would it?_

Kyle took up the knife and slightly dragged across his skin; blood immediately ran down his pale skin. Kyle was shocked by the sight of red, his wounded wrist trembling, but the pain felt like another relief - as if it distracted him from the pain that heart break brings.

Kyle wanted to cry now, tears were running down his cheeks. He wanted more relief; he wanted more of that pain to distract him. Little did he know he was only making matters worse.

-

Stan had heard of the breaking up of Kenny and Kyle. He was worried. It was more than just worrying about your best friend. Stan loved Kyle, in a way he could never tell anyone. It was a secret. Stan could never tell Kyle, because Kyle was in love with someone else... Stan could only watch Kyle being happy with his other best friend. But now that they had broken up...

Stan drove to Kyle's house right after school and he rushed upstairs as soon as he had greeted Mrs. Brofloski. He wanted to see Kyle, to know if he's okay... but at the same time, he was afraid Kyle would find out and Stan feared rejection... no! Kyle needed him right now! All he needed to do was to comfort him, at least, that is the only thing he could do for Kyle right now.

Stan stood in front of Kyle's room for a moment, thinking what he should say to comfort his best friend. Until he head those heart breaking sobs... Stan felt like his heart sank, he couldn't stand seeing a sad Kyle, it was too sad. Stan felt angry, angry at the person who hurt Kyle and angry at himself, because he was so useless, he couldn't even protect Kyle...

Stan finally took up the courage and stepped into the room. But as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse at the scene in the room, Stan was beyond horrified - Kyle was cutting himself! Blood, Kyle's blood, was running down his hand! Stan then turned his attention to Kyle's expressions - those eyes, they were hollow with sadness... This is the most horrifying thing to Stan, a hurt Kyle hurting himself.

As for Kyle's he tried his best with his wounded hands to hide those equipments he's been using to torment himself... but Stan had already seen it all.

"Stan..." Kyle's voice was so full of sadness...

"What are you... Kyle, please don't do that." Stan ran out of words.

Stan walked up to Kyle, and said, "Let me take care of this."

Kyle didn't want to see Stan right now; Stan must hate him because he's so weak and useless... And he was such a mess right now; just like a burden... he didn't want to bother Stan... Stan, Stan, Stan... Kyle still loved him so much, all those feelings were still within him... but as if his heart was broken into two, those feelings were pouring out and Kyle was so confused with all these feelings of sadness and love and anger all mixed together... He was also feeling dizzy because of the loss of blood. He couldn't think now...

"Can you stand up? We need to wash your wound first."

Kyle remained silent as Stan treated his wounds with care, he felt so shameful. When Stan had finished, Kyle finally open his mouth and said,

"Stan, I am so sorry..." then he burst out crying.

Seeing the crying Kyle, Stan's heart sank. Why couldn't he do anything to prevent this? He immediately wrapped his arms around Kyle and embraced him. Kyle was so thin, so weak, so delicate... Stan felt like he needed to protect him...

"Kyle, it's not your fault..."

Kyle couldn't think of anything to say, he was just there crying. He wanted Stan to hold him forever...

The pain was killing them both, because both of them were oblivious of each others' feelings and both were scared to tell...


End file.
